Usted vendrá conmigo, es una orden
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Sofía va a mudarse de castillo y hay cosas que no puede olvidar llevarse consigo.


_Aquí les traigo otro de mis arruina infancias jajaja  
_

 _Últimamente he tomado un poco de fanatismo a esta caricatura, digo, ya me gustaba, pero creo que ya me gusta más jaja Tal vez se deba a que mi caricatura favorita se encuentra en hiatus y por ello trasladé mi fanatismo acá xD Este fandom es un poquito reducido, al menos en español, pero me gusta._

 _Y sip, es un SofíaxCedric wuajaja. Es curioso, hace algún tiempo me habían pedido que escribiera un fic de Sofía y James, pero seré honesta... No. xD  
Sofía y Cedric es el mejor ship, okey, ¡viva el Cedfia! xD_

 _La idea del fic se me ocurrió desde que vi el capítulo llamado "La Princesa Tímida" en donde Sofía y Vivian hacían una maqueta sobre su castillo ideal, me llamó mucho la atención que la primera idea de Sofía para su castillo ideal sea un taller para un hechicero, de inmediato pensé que si Sofía algún día se mudara se llevaría a Cedric consigo xDDD_

 _Advertencia, Rated T, ¿entienden lo que les digo? Este fic no es para pequeños. No vería necesario esta advertencia, pero cabe la casualidad de que esta es una serie para niños pequeños, nunca se sabe cuándo pueden terminar por estos lares._

 _Ya, ya, disfruten el fic._

* * *

 **Usted vendrá conmigo, es una orden**

Amber se preparaba para convertirse en reina y estudiaba astronomía, James entrenaba para ser un valiente caballero, además un pequeño hermano menor, producto del matrimonio entre Miranda y Roland, empezaba a asistir a la escuela. Sofía, por su parte, tenía sus propios planes.

La princesita, ahora ya no tan pequeña, pensaba mudarse, vivir sus propias aventuras ahora siendo independiente. Quería encontrar nuevos amigos, tanto humanos como animales o seres mágicos; quería ayudar a cuantos pudiera, divertirse y aprender cosas nuevas. No planeaba viajar tanto como la tía Tilly, pero quizá sí recorrer muchos lugares.

Ella quería un castillo propio, no muy lejos del reino que era su hogar, pero tampoco tan cerca y así sentirse más libre. Ya había hablado con sus padres y estos habían aceptado, después de todo la niña ya no tan niña contaba casi con 22 años de edad. Le habían construido un castillo en el bosque, para estar cerca de la naturaleza y las criaturas que ahí habitaban, no era un castillo tan grande, pero sí lo suficiente (y quizá más) para ella.

Se iría la siguiente semana y ya habían trasladado casi todas sus cosas. Había tantas cosas que debía llevarse consigo, su cepillo de dientes, algunos juguetes y recuerdos de su infancia, los vestidos, los zapatos, a Clover, por supuesto, la cama, ¡tenía que llevarse la cama! aunque esto era lo último que movería, ella también necesitaba dormir en los días que le quedaban en su futuro antiguo hogar. Ya tenía todo organizado y prácticamente listo, excepto algo, un detalle mínimo que por cierto no tenía que consultarlo con nadie, ya que lo había decidido incluso desde mucho antes de querer mudarse.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada cómodamente en una silla mientras observaba al señor Cedric trabajar en unas pociones. Éste hacía lo posible por ignorarla, pero casi no daba resultado, la chiquilla había entrado a su lugar de trabajo y solamente se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada, sólo observando con aquella sonrisita. Cedric no le preguntó nada, la dejó estar ahí, aún cuando se sintió acechado.

—¿Sabe? Voy a mudarme.— habló después de tres minutos en silencio incomodo, incomodo sólo para Cedric.

—Por supuesto, Majestad, no hay nadie en el reino que no se haya enterado.— habló, sin querer hacerle mucho caso. La verdad es, que aunque él ya lo sabía, era la primera vez que ella se lo mencionaba directamente.

—Bien... ¿Ha alistado sus cosas?

—... ¿Qué?— se giró a verla, con un gesto de total confusión, no entendiendo qué quería decirle.

—Que si ¿ha alistado sus cosas? Ya sabe, para que venga conmigo.— hizo una extraña y escalofriante sonrisa perversa, nada común en ella, pero Cedric ya la había visto así anteriormente, ¡odiaba cuando se ponía así!— Ya tengo la servidumbre, sirvientes, mayordomo, cocineros, jardineros, pero cabe la casualidad de que me hace falta un hechicero.

Cedric sonrió con sorna, caminó hacia ella y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, logrando estropearle el peinado un poco. Incluso ahora la seguía tratando como una niña.

—Lo siento, princesita, pero yo ya tengo un trabajo como el hechicero real.— le explicó con orgullo, casi burlándose de ella, pero la chica no se inmutó.

—Yo también soy de la realeza.— contestó, casi en un canto triunfal.

—Sí, una princesa que no hereda el trono.— atacó con esa respuesta, con una sonrisa burlona, después le dio la espalda para regresar a su trabajo. Sofía hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿No tiene otras cosas qué hacer, princesa? Estoy muy ocupado en este momento.

Sofía no se iba a rendir, no veía posibilidades de fracaso, sólo se estaba haciendo un poco difícil, pero no concebía la idea de perder. Se acercó a él, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y al estar ya a su izquierda, lo sorprendió al hacerlo sentir su cercanía y su voz que no daba lugar a negativas.

—No le estoy dando opciones, ¿lo sabe? ¿verdad?

Ella se había vuelto una mujer muy difícil, no con sus padres, no con sus hermanos, no con sus amigos, sólo con Cedric. Para Cedric ella era una chica muy... caprichosa. Tan fácil había sido su relación cuando la pequeña era sólo una niña, pero ahora ya nada era igual, todo se había complicado, el hechicero ya ni estaba seguro qué tipo de relación tenía con ella. Era todo tan terriblemente difícil de soportar.

—¿Y si mejor se consigue otro hechicero?— sugirió con fastidio, ya harto de la discusión.

—Oh, pero si usted es el mejor hechicero que conozco, señor Cedric.— se lamentó, con voz dulce, dando la sensación de que sólo estaba jugando con malicia—. Yo lo necesito a usted.

Cedric la miró, ella estaba prácticamente apegada a él, con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada que daba lugar a la especulación sobre lo que quiso decir en realidad con esa última frase. Cedric se estremeció y trató de alejar esos pensamientos que habían invadido su mente tan de repente. Ella se había vuelto un poco posesiva y controladora con él, y qué bien sabía controlarlo. Todo era tan simplemente ridículo.

—¿Y qué razón tendría yo para irme con usted?

—No lo sé.— dijo con simpleza—. ¿Qué razón tendría?

Ella se estaba haciendo la inocente, era su talento natural, siempre había fingido no saber nada desde que era una niña, usualmente para molestarlo. O sólo era una tonta. Es imposible de saber.

¿Pero qué razón tendría? Cedric concentró su atención en el amuleto que aún portaba la princesa, por más que había intentado jamás logró robárselo. Sofía se había enterado de las intenciones del hechicero con el amuleto hace mucho, se había enojado bastante, pero con el tiempo lo perdonó, siempre lo perdonaba. Parecía que le debía tantas cosas a la princesa y aún no entendía cómo ella continuaba siguiéndolo a todas partes, incluso después de saber todo lo que había hecho en su contra. Ella era una ingenua y él era un torpe fracasado. No tenían remedio, la verdad.

—¿Qué piensa, señor Cedric?— preguntó ella, ocultando su impaciencia.

—Que es una ingenua al pensar que yo tendría un motivo real para irme con usted.

Sofía soltó una risas, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste; rodeó el cuello de Cedric con sus brazos y acercó sus labios lo suficiente para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que usted es un ingenuo para creer que no me necesita.— su voz dulce e inocente ocultaba un tono seductor que había aprendido a usar cuando más le convenía, siempre siendo sutil—. En todo caso, su opinión no importa, yo ya tomé una decisión y usted tiene que obedecer, es una orden.

Él hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó más a sí mismo. Sofía se ruborizó por la acción, pero no le reclamó nada.

—Me parece que está abusando de su poder.

—No me subestime.

—Yo jamás la subestimé.

—¡Sabía que aceptaría!— exclamó con alegría, dándole un rápido beso en los labios al hombre para después apartarse y dirigirse a la salida.

—Un momento, yo jamás acepté.— dijo, apenas asimilando todo lo ocurrido.

La princesa abrió la puerta para salir del taller, pero antes miró por última vez al hechicero, dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa y traviesa.

—Nos vemos más tarde.— agregó, dando a entender muy bien su intención. Después de eso se fue al fin.

A Cedric ya se le había olvidado incluso en qué estaba trabajando antes de que la princesa irrumpiera. ¡Ella era tan estresante! ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacer esto?

Había perdido otra vez contra ella, y es que ella era tan peligrosamente tentadora que realmente no tenía opción. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

¿Eran amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿era su esclavo acaso? ¿u otra cosa? Su relación parecía una combinación de todo y nada.

Se había vuelto tan confuso.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí todo en una noche.  
Quizá me quedó un poco ooc de parte de Sofía, pero quién ha de saber cómo se comportaría ella siendo adulta, así que me justifico._

 _¿Notaron que en el primer párrafo mencioné que Amber sería reina?, lo escribí así porque ella es la mayor, aún cuando se den más indicios de que James será el rey, yo prefiero que lo sea Amber. También agregué que estudiaba astronomía, ¿por qué? pues últimamente en los capítulos ha desarrollado un gusto por las estrellas... interesante._

 _Espero que no sea la última vez que escriba sobre esto.  
Mientras tanto, ¿reviews?_


End file.
